


First Kiss

by thenerdyworm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, backstory for my dnd character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyworm/pseuds/thenerdyworm
Summary: Euphemia sits on the rooftop of her best friend's house and makes a decision.





	First Kiss

The moon was high in the sky and the stars sparkled, spelling patterns Euphemia would usually be trying to pick out on a night like this, but this night wasn’t like other nights. This night she was giggling with a red-haired girl as they drank through her mother’s store of vintage wines and telling stories about the town that they both knew.

“And then, then the barrel burst ‘cause they kept pumpin’ the wine in an didn’t stop,” said Addie, her pale cheeks flushed red, her blue eyes sparkling, her long hair blowing slightly in the wind. She stretched her arms back, lying back on the roof, then rolling over to look at Euphemia.

“Sooo, ya ever kissed someone Euphie?”

“Huh?” Euphemia gasped slightly, “What do you mean?”

“It’s a simple question ya know. Have ya ever kissed someone who wasn’t like related to ya?”

“I, uh, n-no,” Euphemia said, her voice going high, grabbing at her braid, anxiously pulling at her dark hair. “I-I mean, no one’s ever asked. Umm, ah, what about you, have you ever kissed someone Addie?”

“Nah, my Mum would kill me if she found out, cause she’s all traditional, ya know? No lovey-dovey stuff til’ marriage.” Addie said sadly. “But, ya know, I really want ta, I mean, kiss someone that is.”

Euphemia took a deep breath in, looked at her friend, her friend that she thinks she might like even more, and takes a leap.

“You could kiss me. I-I mean, only if you want to. But you could.”

Euphemia looked at Addie, who looked back at her, her wide blue eyes meeting Euphemia’s dark brown eyes. She nodded slightly, and put the bottle she had been drinking from to the side. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Euphemia’s. Euphemia closed her eyes and kissed back. It was simple and uncomplicated, and for a moment the universe was two girls sitting on a rooftop in the moonlight. They stayed like that for one second, two seconds, three seconds, and then broke apart giggling.

“That was fun!” Addie said, grinning at Euphemia, brushing some of her hair out of her face, “We should try it again.”

“Yeah. We should.” Euphemia said, smiling shyly.

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to calevmir.tumblr.com for giving me some great feedback!  
> find me at salemsrealm.tumblr.com


End file.
